Field of the Invention
One or more example embodiments relate to a technique for measuring a bandwidth of a network and adaptively transmitting data based on the measured bandwidth.
Description of Related Art
In general, data is transmitted and received based on a packet unit on the Internet. Here, instead of guaranteeing a transmission bandwidth between two terminals performing communication at all times, data is transmitted and received by dynamically occupying a bandwidth based on each packet unit once a path is selected.
Currently, since mass data, for example, moving pictures, are being popularly used, a service of streaming moving picture data in real time may provide a service that satisfies quality of service (QoS) by transmitting the moving picture data based on a transmission bandwidth of a network.
Here, a technique for measuring a bandwidth of actually transmittable data when transmitting data through a network may be regarded to play an important role. For example, a technique for measuring a bandwidth of a mobile transmission network is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1182550, registered on Sep. 6, 2012.